


The Heart Beats for You.

by RubikAshala



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood and Violence, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light cannabis use, M/M, Not quite Cannon Deitys, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, fellow psychos who fall in love, he is closer to a crusnic from the trinity blood anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubikAshala/pseuds/RubikAshala
Summary: Between being the son of Sithis and the Nightmother, being partially turned by Moalg Ball and a nosy goddess "blessing" him with a true love signal, you would think nothing else would bother and or surprise a monster as old as Valiant. But, when he is called by his predecessor to save the Dark Brother hood from the destructive path they have gone down, he runs into a mad Jester who draws his curiosity. And when his heart starts to beat again from Mara's curse, well...now he has his attention. Cicero/Listener.
Relationships: Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story has a bit of my own head-canon in regards to the gods of nirn. Specifically that Arkay and Sithis are both the same entity simply known as Death. Arkay represents, at least to me, the peaceful death and the rights of mourning used in nirn. Sithis is the violent and traumatic death like what the dark brother hood sometimes brings to its victims. Thus, two sides of the same coin known as death. The entity just doesn't care what it is called since everything comes through it eventually anyway. You have been warned. Also, if the tags and description haven't warned you somehow- this story equals m/m or dude romantically involved with another dude. If this isn't your thing find a different story to read. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy the story I weave for you. -Rubik

* * *

Was it a thing that the thought of good ale, warm food and a solid bed turned you the fuck on? Because if it wasn't, it fucking was now. Despite being a near immortal monster, Valiant felt as if he was on the verge of passing out on the road. Everything fucking ached and it was getting increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open properly. And it was putting him in one void of a mood.

In an effort to keep himself from face planting into the stone, he pulled out a vial from his cloak pocket, pulled out the cork, and downed it like a shot. The stamina potion did the trick and it gave him a pick me up that would hopefully last the rest of his journey to Whiterun. Hopefully.

He had been traveling for at least a fortnight on foot from Dawnstar to Markarth in order to look into a daedric artifact that had been picked up on his radar.

He had been taking it upon himself to destroy any that came across his way since he arrived in Skyrim. It was A personal mission to keep him busy in his long life. Though he did keep the more benign ones for himself, like the Wabbajack. He fucking loved that thing. So much fun to bring to parties.

Once he got there and poked around however, He wished he had not made the effort...

He never wanted to see that fucker Molag Bol again. He could still feel him inside his body when the nightmares hit. He still remembered the pain that ran through his young and broken body as the fucker's seed began to turn him into what he was now. The sound of his voice still echoed in his head and it made him feel sick. He wanted to travel to Morrowind and toss himself into the active volcano in order to get the feeling of his hands off his skin.

So, after fucking him over and destroying the mace, he had intended to go back home to Dawnstar, raid his wine cellar until he was black out drunk and then hibernate for a good month. Maybe even call on Sanguine for some soul cleaning fuckery while he was at it. He would need at least that after seeing that fucker again. But, as is always the case these days, a courier came just as he was about to take the road back home.

Duncan, the Dragon that could turn human some how, had sent a courier out to the little band of misfits he had started to call family. He pleaded, as much as the stoic man did, for their help in saving a friend from a perilous situation and that he would meet us in Whiterun to discuss the details. He almost ignored the letter and began taking the northern path back to Dawnstar and to home, however, Duncan very rarely if at all asked for help. So, the few times he did, the group often took it seriously. So, begrudgingly and exhaustively he turned east and began the journey to Whiterun.

Despite his exhaustion and subsequent gloomy disposition the sight of a man in a jester outfit made him stop in his tracks instead of carrying on like he had intended.

It wasn't the fact that he was a jester, he had seen those before as he traveled across Nirn. nor was it the obviously broken cart sitting on the side of the road, those were pretty normal. It was what it was carrying that had caught his attention.

It was her presence he felt as soon as he laid eyes on the large box the cart was carrying. He had thought his exhaustion was making his mind play tricks on him but when he focused, he could feel her. He could feel her essence combined with the lingering touch of his conciever whom had made her what she now was. The Night-mother was in that box, which meant, mom was in that box and Valiant wasn't ashamed to admit he was a mamma's boy. And he couldn't leave his mother sitting on the side of the road, could he?

Making sure he was within line of sight of the keeper he approached, and tapped the man on the shoulder. What he had braced himself for was a man whom was gloomy, stoic or just plain fucking creepy like former keepers of the Night mother had been. What he got however was a delightful surprise, making him smile despite his foul mood.

“Agh! Bother and Befuddle! Stuck here! Stuck! My mother, my poor mother. Unmoving. At rest, but too still!”

A fairly above average looking Imperial man, with gorgeous red hair, turned around and faced him, a look of frustration on his face. Valiant found his speech patterns immediately fascinating and amusing. The man had barely talked a few sentences and he had already piqued his curiosity.

“Are you all right Jester?” asked as he tilted his head.

“Poor Cicero is stuck. Can't you see?”

Cicero... He would remember that name.

“I was transporting my dear sweet mother. Well, not her. Her corpse! She's quite dead.”

_Valiant?_

He glanced at the coffin for a moment as the tickling feeling in his head subsided. Dead huh?

Of course, to anyone else she would be. But to those of the Brotherhood, even though he hadn't been active in some time, she was anything but. But he wondered why she was out here and not at her home sanctuary. Had something happened? Had he been away too long?

Cicero's voice broke him from his thoughts.

“I'm taking mother to a new home. A new crypt. But...aggh! Wagon wheel! Damnedest wagon wheel! It broke! Don't you see?”

He could. But, from what Valiant could see it seemed a pretty easy fix with the right tools. The Void, he could probably due it in a couple candle marks, maybe less.

“Could I help at all? It doesn't look hard to fix.”

“Oh. Oh yes! Yes, the kindly stranger can certainly help!” Cicero exclaimed as he danced around.

Oh, fuck. The man was adorable. He immediately wanted to eat him, in all the good ways of course.

Thu-thump...

The feeling of his heart beat startled him, but it was so faint he figured it was his tired mind playing tricks again. He promptly ignored it.

“Go to the farm, the Lorius Farm. Just over there off the road. Talk to Lorieus. He has tools! He can help me! But he refuses!”

Valiant's eyes squinted in confusion as he looked up at the farm. This wasn't the first time he had taken this road and he had seen Lorius out in the field a time or too as he passed. He being a dunmer, especially a long black haired and crimson eyed one, it was understandable that a man like Lorius would be suspicious of him due to the current conflicts in Skyrim. But why would he not help Cicero...?

“Convince Loreius to fix my wheel....”

Valiant zoned out on the last of what Cicero said but nodded before walking up the hill. His next task for hos mother clearly laid out for him. He walked past an altmer woman, whom he assumed was the man's wife at the very least, which just confused him more. Why the hell would he not help? What was his problem?

Valiant knocked on the door. As he waited he looked around the small farm house, taking note of where the tools were stored and any easy exits. He had no real reason to do this but even the most mundane places can serve as traps if one is creative enough. And he had met people that were creative enough.

When the door opened he was face to face with Lorius. He was obviously in a mood, but so was Valiant.

“Oh for the love of Mara, what now?”

Thu-thump.

That was definitely a heartbeat he just felt in his chest, but stronger this time. It distracted him enough that he forgot why he was standing there.

“Did you need something?”

Right, the thing.

“The man on the road needs help. He tells me you have the tools. Would you be willing to help him?”

“That Cicero feller? Hmph. Tell me something I don't know. He has already asked me about five times. Seems he's not satisfied with my answer. Why won't he just leave us alone?”

Five times? How long has Cicero been there? It was pretty chilly today even for him. Was this guy gonna let him freeze to death? And it was still a good two hours walk to Whiterun from here even if he wanted to try and chance it without someone running off with his cart. The thought of someone unknowingly stealing the Night mother, his mother, was not something he wanted to entertain. Valiant could feel his mood souring. But tried to keep it civil.

“I am pretty sure he will pay you, so what's the problem?”

“Pay me? You think this I about money?”

His prejudice senses were tingling.

“Have you seen the man? He's completely out if his head. A jester? Here, in Skyrim? Ain't been a merry man in these parts for a hundred years.”

“And?”

There was a pause. The kind of pause someone does when you point out how nonsense their argument is. When he started in again he shifted his reasoning.

“He's transporting some giant box. Says it's a coffin, and he's going to bury his mother. Mother my eye.”

And here we go...

“He could have anything in there. War contraband. Weapons. Skooma. Ain't no way I'm getting involved in any of that.”

Valiant had to will himself not to cover his face with his hand. Even though that would be a creative cover, most smugglers wouldn't be carrying illegal goods out in the open like that. Especially in the middle of the day. A giant box being taken down a main road where guards routinely patrol is a good way to get arrested. Especially if your walking around in a jester outfit. Valiant inwardly groaned. He had not the energy to deal with this stupidity. His civil charm cracked.

“Just fucking help the man. In a few candle marks he would be out of your hair. A heck of a lot faster than if you just let him sit there. And so long as you didn't take the money it couldn't be traced back to you.”

Lorius face turned hostile, “And just who in Mara's name are you, anyway? Hmm? Come here, telling me my business. And for what? To help a...a...a fool!”

Valiant had to bite back a growl. If he had been fully rested and in a better mood he would have charmed the pants off this man and if he was lucky maybe his wife too. But he was in a mood, and it was worsening by the second.

“Fine. If you don't wish to help him, give me the tools. I can fix that wheel easy. Then it will be traced back to me in case something comes of it.”

“And how can I trust you not to run off with them?”

Valiant held up one of his coin purses that held enough gold in it to replace the tools and then get his wife a nice dress in solitude to boot.

“That is a lot of money for a lone travaler to have on them and not get mugged maybe you--”

Fuck it. Valiant had had enough of this.

He felt the tingle behind his eyes as his abilities activated. It wasn't long before the man's eyes glazed and he stopped talking mid sentence. Valiant hid the fact it had taken hold by holding up his hand when Lorius stopped talking and asking to continue inside in private.

Once inside, Valiant closed the door behind him and turned to the now dazed man.

“I don't have the fucking energy left to deal with this so here is what is going to happen. I will leave this bag of coins on the bed and I will take your tools. There is enough there to buy new and better ones plus extra. For the next two bells, you are only going to remember me going down to the wagon and fixing that man's wheel after I paid for your tools. And in half a candle mark, you will go back to whatever the fuck you were doing and continue on with your day. Understand?”

Lorius nodded.

Valiant placed the coins on the bed then walked outside.

Thu-thump....Thu-thump.

He paused as he felt it again, stronger and faster this time. Was his heart actually...? He placed his hand against his chest. He waited about 20 seconds before...

Thu-thump... Thu-thump.

The fuck?

“Are your all right?”

Lorius's wife's voice broke him from his thoughts and he put his hand back to his side. His eyes locked onto her and his body reminded him of the state he was in. he started to see red lines on her skin. He really shouldn't have dominated Lorius in hindsight. He hadn't fed in quite a long time. And that reminded him of the wagon he would now have to lift, in order to fix. Which he would need more of his abilities to do.

He hated having to use his power over others. He hated forcing people against their will. It reminded him of what happened to him all those centuries ago. But, when it came to those he cared about, especially his mother, he would push it to the side. Then once it was over he would just get spectacularly fucking drunk, hate himself once sober, and have a lot of random sex to forget about it.

“I'm fine just, ate something that isn't agreeing with me.”

“I could get you some medicine inside the house.”

He approached her careful of the plants in the small farming plot as he approached.

“No it's fine. I have some. Uh...hey I do have a question...”

When he looked into her eyes, the tingle became a burn, her eyes glazing over like her husbands. He led her gently behind the windmill hiding her from the view of the road and then reiterated what he told her husband. Except...

“When people ask about the bruise on your arm, you will tell them you tripped while working in the field and smacked it on the fence. Do you understand?”

She nodded.

“Give me your arm.”

She lifted her arm and he took gently into his hands. He gently slid the material of her sleeve up to her elbow then lifted it towards his mouth. With a swift and clean movement he sank his elongated fangs into her arm. He took too good mouthfuls before removing his mouth from her arm. He then took his tongue and ran it along the bite wound cleaning the skin and healing it to the point where only a bruise would indicate anything was wrong. She would be a bit tired but she would be right as rain in a day or two. It was all the blood he needed.

Once he was finished and righted her sleeve, he led her back to where she had been leaning on the fence. He then went around the house, grabbed the tools from where he had spied them earlier and carried them down to the waiting Cicero.

Thu-thump...thu-thump...

His heart was speeding up and he could feel his skin warming. The normal faint breath he had, even on the coldest days, was getting thicker with each breath. He had a feeling he was forgetting something important but once again pushed it to the side in favor of focusing on the task at hand.

Cicero was waiting patiently, though grumbling a little as he approached. After putting the tools down he tapped Cicero on the shoulder.

“I talked to Lorius and after some convincing he gave me his tools so I can fix the wheel.”

Valiant began to take off his long black leather cloak and roll up the sleeves of his loose fitting shirt that happened to also be black.

“You did? He let you use his tools?”

Valiant walked over the wheel and tipped it up with ease and looked it over. Looks like a couple of the bolts holding down the metal around the wood had come loose causing the metal to come up. Most likely it caught on a particularly stubborn stone and popped off the wheel. Wouldn't take long to fix at all.

“Those would be it right there.” Valiant pointed at the tools in question before looking over the loose bolts. Luckily, it looks like they weren't damaged. A little bit of hammering and everything should be right as rain again.

With a breath he invoked his supernatural strength and let it flow through his body. He started with pulling the bolts from the already loose piece of metal and piling them near him in a short patch of grass. Once they were out he used his strength to bend the metal back into place and a few clamps to keep it from moving.

“Oh stranger! You have made Cicero so happy!So jubilant and ecstatic! But more! Even more! My mother thanks you!”

Valiant could see the man dancing around out of the corner of his eye like a kid. He smiled as he began to line up the bolts for reentry.

“I bet she does.”, he said with a chuckle.

_I do._

This time he replied back telepathically. Making sure not to give away the conversation to Cicero, who was now watching him fix the wheel with intense focus.

_**Hello mother, fancy meeting you here.** _

****_You live._

The relief in her voice was new.

_**You thought me dead?** _

****_The brotherhood would talk about how you died after your last assignment. And when the sanctuary in Cyrodil was destroyed, your conciever stopped speaking with me. I could only assume._

_Valiant_ chuckled under his breath. After that clusterfuck of a mission he had been captured and sold into slavery during a particularly dark time in his life. It wasn't something he regretted however, since if it hadn't been for the betrayal of that sect, he would never have met Able, Wander, Ja'al or Duncan.

However, with the sect in Cyrodil gone, that meant there was only one sect left.

_**Is that why you are here in Skyrim? The brotherhood in Cyrodil is truly gone?** _

****_Yes._

Valiant knocked the last of the bolts in and checked to make sure they wouldn't move any time soon. They didn't budge.

“Hey Cicero, I need you to hold the wheel for me for a moment.”

“Of course. Cicero is glad to help the kindly stranger!”

He handed off the wheel to Cicero as he grabbed the pin that held the wheel onto the cart and put it near the peg the wheel went on. He motioned for Cicero to roll it over near him as he spoke more with his mother.

_**Have they spoken to you since getting here?** _

****_Just after you approached us I heard they're voice. You are needed to save the Skyrim Brotherhood from the road it has gone down. There current leader has begun to forsake the tenant and they wish you to see how far they have fallen and if need be, correct it._

Valiant nodded to himself as Cicero rolled the wheel up to him, humming the entire time. He smiled at the man and his antics.

Thu-Thump-Thu-thump.

It was faster now, somewhere between his normal heartbeat and a humans. And he could feel the tip of his nose getting cold. But, why? What was happening? It clearly must be normal otherwise he would be panicking. What was he forgetting?

“Now, Cicero, once I lift up the cart I need you to put the wheel on the peg so it lines up with it's brother on the same side, got it?”

“Cicero understands.”

“Fantastic.”

Valiant crouched beneath the cart, planted his feet, and then using his legs pushed up. The cart lifted a lot easier than he had anticipated but not so much he didn't accidentally tip it over. He saw the look of awe on Cicero's face and felt pride in himself grow just a tiny bit.

Once in position he nodded to Cicero who enthusiastically slid on the wheel. He turned mentally to his mother.

_**Time to be they're avatar again. Where do I need to go?** _

****_There is someone in Windhelm. His name is Aventus Aretino. Do his request, they will find you._

_**As always.** _

“Cicero has placed the wheel, just as the Kindly stranger asked.”

Valiant looked down, he had put it on perfectly.

“Fantastic. Thank you.”

“Your Welcome.” Cicero practically sang as he bounced excitedly.

How can a grown man be this fucking cute, by the void.

He put the cart down gently as to not pop the wheel back off and then got out form under the cart. He waited a few moments before grabbing the pin, making sure the wheel would hold and no other unseen damage presented itself. Once nothing else broke, he grabbed the pin and slammed it back into the wheel so it wouldn't pop off again.

“There, you should be all set. The wheel wont pop off again. It should get you to wherever your going safe and sound.”

There was a happy yell just before Valiant felt himself being lifted off the ground. Despite being a dunmer his body was pretty solid and having this smaller man pick him up off the ground was a bit of a surprise. Not like Valiant was complaining.

The man's body was warm in the Skyrim cold. His scent was an intoxicating mix of the cedar form his cart, blood and a mix of herbs and oils that was familiar but the source was lost to memory. His eyes were the color of warm mulled cider on a cold day and not too mention, he had a thing for red heads, especially crazy ones.

“Thank you, Thank you, Thank you kindly stranger!” He yelled happily while spinning Valiant around. “You have saved my mother! She can go to her new crypt! We are eternally grateful for the Kindly Strangers help.”

“Your welcome.” Valiant chuckled after Cicero put him down.

It was when Cicero let go however that it happened again.

Thu-Thump-Thu-thump. Thu-Thump-Thu-thump.

He felt his heart rate speed up to that of a human and stay there, steady and strong. He felt the cold so strongly he actually wrapped the cloak tightly around his shoulders and shivered with the newfound chill in his bones. And when he looked back at Cicero again...

What he had forgot hit him like that time Wander close lined him in werewolf form and he smashed into a tree.

Oh fuck you, Mara! Fuck you to the Void and back! Not again...

At least you had good taste this time.

Not that it was entirely her fault, really. Cicero checked all the metaphorical boxes.

Red hair? Check.

A bit nuts? Check again!

Most likely Psychotic like himself because of being in the brotherhood? We have a fucking winner.

Also, being in the Dark Brotherhoood? Bonus points.

Valiant sighed under his breath as he watched the man get ready to renew his journey. The effect he was going through was a result of a goddess who didn't know when to keep her nose out of things. Due to what happened to him so long ago, Valiant had lost all interest in romantic pursuits, preferring those that only lasted a night or a few hours. But, that didn't sit well with her and so she passed this...blessing/curse onto him.

The effect never lasted long but it served as more of a signal. A signal for what? Hey, moron you like this person date them, marry them, be happy for once in your fucking life! Of course a few times this happened it didn't end well. Mainly because of Valiant often being a bit of a psychotic bastard and scaring them away.

He would never admit it, but like his friend Able, he was a bit of a romantic in a twisted sort of way. Unfortunately finding someone who could handle his particular brand of crazy was extremely difficult and due to this, this signal Mara cursed him with became more of a bane to his existence. Causing him to avoid anyone who caused it like they had an infectious disease.

This one though may actually have potential. Perhaps this time he would finally find that luck he had been missing out on. So, for the first time in a while Valiant was just the tiniest bit hopeful.

Just before the mad jester left, Valiant watched as he pulled out a sack of coin and ran over to him.

“Here! For your Trouble! Shiny Clinky Gold! Take it!”

Valiant kept him from handing it over.

“You keep it Cicero. I don't need it.”

“But Cicero must reward you in some way!”

And at that moment, the stamina potion and little bit of blood he had wore off and the exhaustion came back with a vengeance. Valiant staggered a little on his feet and grabbed Cicero's shoulder to keep from falling into the dirt. He felt Cicero wrap a hand around his waist and it made him want to curl into the warmth and pass out.

“Is the Kindly Stranger all right? You look exhausted. Would you like to sit in the cart?”

The cart... The Cart! He was an idiot. He blamed it on exhaustion.

“You know what Cicero? I think there is a way you can reward me.”

“How can Cicero help?”

“You don't happen to be traveling towards Whiterun by any chance? I could obviously use the ride.”

“Yes! Of Course! Cicero can take you to Whiterun! It is the least we can do for helping us!”

“Fantastic.” Valiant said tiredly.

He felt Cicero slowly lead him towards the front of the cart, still holding him, until he was able to heave himself into the passenger seat. He didn't remember much after that other than Cicero's happy humming before reaching Whiterun. And when he parted with the mad jester he waved him off, knowing he would see him again, eventually.

When Valiant got to Wanders door at the newly remodeled Breezehome he barely reached for the door when it opened and the bosmer werewolf invited him in. Probably catching his scent before he reached the city. He was the first to arrive as it would seem and so he took the liberty of claiming the bed in the darkest corner of the small bunk house built onto the back and promptly passed out.

* * *

Valiant is a tiny bit OP only due to his parentage but is a fun character for me to write for. He is one of five PC's I have head-cannoned into Skyrim. I plan on writing out the others to share with people and actually have started a draft for my main character out of the five. Even though the tag may say dragonborn he is gonna only be psuedo. It will be explained later. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed the tale I weaved for you. -Rubik.


	2. Time to poke the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valient pokes the Darkness.

Between getting sick, work, writers block, and sheer lack of motivation this chapter ended up taking quite a while to finish. Also forgive the formatting, I uploaded this at work from my phone. **Trigger warning: the dream sequence in this chapter mentions sexual assault and rape. If this bothers you, skip the italics section.** And as always, I do not own this nor make money from it. This is just something I do when it is slow at work. Google docs for the win.

* * *

_Molag Bal's grip was as tight as a vice as he held Valient a good foot off the ground. His face was still flushed with lust despite having already raped and destroyed the two victims previous._

_Valient tried to struggle, his hands scratching and clawing at the large hand wrapped around his neck. He twisted this way and that in an attempt to snap his own neck so he wouldn't have to endure what those women had._

_But the monstrous Daedra was too strong and eventually used his free hand to keep him from moving as he looked him over._

_"I am not normally for men, however, your pretty enough to suit little dark elf."_

_Molag Bal's lust filled voice growled as a long tounge licked up the side of his neck. Valient ripped his face away from the appendage only to bring a chuckle from the Daedric Lord._

_"Let me go!" Valient screamed as he kicked out at Molag Bal's broad chest._

_Molag Bal grabbed hold of the leg and broke it._

_Valient screamed out in pain._

_"You are brave mortal. It will be fun to break you."_

_Molag Bal followed his statement by ripping off Valients clothing and slamming him chest down onto the floor._

_He cried out again from the pain of his leg and the feeling of his bare skin scraping against the stone. Despite the pain however, Valient began to crawl away determined, despite his terror and horror, to not be easy prey._

_However, his crawling didn't last long._

_The daedric lord's hand grabbed both of valient's arms and pinned them behind his back violently. With this leverage he was able to drag Valient back to him and use his other hand to hold Valients hips in a grip as hard as steel._

_Unable to fight back, Molag Bal was able to manipulate Valients body so his chest was pinned against the floor and his ass was in the air. He couldn't get away now. His body to weak to fight back against the daedric lords strength. Even though he tried._

_Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he shifted his eyes up to the nobleman who brought him here. He burned the man's face to memory. A monster in human skin, willing to sacrifice his own wife and child for power. He would remember him._

_Valient locked eyes with him, making sure he didn't look away at what was about to happen._

_"Pray I die here." Valient spat, "Because if I survive this, I am coming for you."_

_"I highly doubt that." The noble spoke with certainty._

_That was when Molag Bal leaned over him, the size of the cock resting at his entrance making Valients eyes go wide in horror. But Valient didn't break his gaze away from the nobleman. The noble man's gaze however, faltered as Molag Bal prepared himself._

_Molag Bal whispered in his ear._

_"Besides," he purred, "If you do survive, you will become the first son of coldharbor."_

_And then the cock slammed in._

  
  


Valient woke up screaming from the phantom pain of his nightmare. His whole body was covered in sweat, his hands shook, his leg ached and he could feel tears falling from his eyes. Every nerve felt exposed and raw as he struggled to catch his breath.

Fuck! Okay, you can breathe. Your not dead. Look around your room. OPen your eyes.

As his vision cleared, his brain was able to register that he was at Candle Hearth hall in Windhelm and not in that voidscape of a castle. The sight of the familiar room around him helped him ground himself and after a few moments he could breath again.

With a shaky groan, Valient threw his legs over the side of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees. He rubbed his face and eyes before running his hands back through his loose hair and letting them still against his scalp.

Even after taking a few deep breaths, Valient was still shaking from the memory and knew that if he was to continue to go about his day effectively he would need to calm down. Luckily enough, he remembered that he had grabbed some of his newly harvested Daedric Poison for just this occasion.

He reached into the bag that rested against the bed and pulled out the pouch with a few buds of the plant nestled in it and his long pipe. Despite his shaking hands, He gently pulled out one of the buds and dropped it into the end of the pipe. He then lit the tip of a finger with a little fire magic to get things going. 

The first inhale and exhale steadied his hands. the second calmed his nerves. Every puff after that, cleared his head and allowed the void hell nightmare to fade back into the pit of his mind from whence it came.

Fuck. He hadn't had a nightmare that bad in several decades. That fucking mace had triggered it. which would mean there would be more of them. He wasnt looking forward to it. 

Mental note. Make sure to keep an ample supply of buds for a while. Thank the void for Wander and her people's discovery of this magical little herb.

A few more puffs go by and Valient starts tasting nothing but ash, signaling the bud is gone. Using a little bit of cold magic, he cools down the ashes enough to dump them into a pot in the corner before putting everything back from whence it came.

Just as he goes to stand up, there is a knock at the door. Valient walks up to the door and opens it, still shirtless from sleeping.

The door opens to the innkeeper holding a mace in her hands like she is about to be attacked.

"Is there a fight going on in here? I heard a scream. And not the usual kind."

Valient had come here with Able a few times and always managed a lover for the night while Able performed. And they weren't always quiet about it.

"I wish it were the usual, but no danger, Innkeeper." Valient consoled. "It was all me. Had a nasty nightmare. Everything's fine."

She lowered the mace, "If that was the case, that must have been a horrible nightmare."

"You don't know the half of it."

"All right, since nothing is wrong I will get back to work."

"You do that." 

Valient shut the door shaking his head. It was a nice gesture on the surface but Valient knew better. She was most likely more worried about stuff being broken than him getting injured.

She had a finely crafted mace though.

However, now that he felt well enough to face the day, he had his own work to do. He had a client to meet.

He does admit that Windhelm had a fucking confusing layout to anyone who doesnt visit on the regular. Valient got lost a couple times before he finally was able to locate the clients home. A poor show he knew but he never really left the inn when they visited. Mainly to keep him from gutting a particularly vocal nord that loved to harass those from or looked like they were from the grey quarter.

Luckily the man wasn't around or within earshot.

As he approached he saw a young boy and an Altmer woman standing in front of the house. Valient ducked around a corner to listen, the two obviously talking about the house he was heading towards.

"Is it true, that Aventus has performed the black sacrament?" The young boy asked.

"You should stop listening to rumors. That is ridiculous.", scoffed the altmer woman.

"Then maybe I should ask Aventus to come out and play. He lives right there." The boy starts walking towards the door.

Play? The fuck? 

"No, you mustn't! That house is cursed!"

The Altmer woman says clearly panicked.

Wait a minute…. Is Aventus Aretino...a fucking kid?

"I knew it! He really did perform the black sacroment!" The boy was clearly excited about being right, the woman deflated, caught in her lie.

"All right, it is true. But you must not go near that house, do you here me?"

The boy begrudgingly agreed and let the woman usher him away. 

Valient waited until they walked past him. Once he walked up to the door he summoned a pair of small tentacles that darted into the lock. After a bit of twisting and wriggling the lock clicked and Valient slipped inside.

The moment he entered the house he heard the old familiar song.

"Sweet mother, sweet mother bring your child into me. For the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear."

The voice was of a boy, no more than ten. It was followed by a pause and then…

"I'm so tired….how long must i do this?"

The desperation, exhaustion and clear sadness he could here in the boys voice, broke Valients heart.

Most kids who perform the ritual give up once they realize how hard it is or get bored when an assassin doesn't materialize after the first utterance of the chant. It happened a lot more often then people would think. 

Normally it was due to another kid that made them mad or thier parent wouldn’t get them soemthing they wanted. This was none of the above.

This boy had clearly been at it for hours or even days. He was serious about what he was doing.

Valient quietly walked up the stairs and rounded the bannister without making a sound. There, in a small alcove, was the boy, stabbing an effigy of whomever it was he wanted dead, desperate.tears falling down his face. 

With each strike down his arm seemed to become rubber and with every tired raise of the arms, Valient could clearly see the shake in them.

Valient had always had a soft spot for kids. These growing humans had so much potential in them. So much life to live and knowledge to gain. So when people harmed them. Valient took special interest in thier demise. 

He knew now, why mother had sent him.

Valient silently walked forward and kneeled behind the boy so he would be at eye level with him.

Valient announced his prescence by answering his desperate question and gently catching the wrist in his hand.

"I am here. You can stop now."

The boy jumped and turned towards Valient his eyes wide with fear. Even when the boy pulled away due to reflex, He could feel how little strength the boy had left. The boy looked up at him, hope slowly replacing the fear.

Valient gently let go of the boys wrist.

"A-are you from the Dark Brotherhood?"

"I am." Technically…

The boys eyes lit up causing Valient to smile.

The hug from the boy was unexpected but he returned it anyway. He could feel the boys tears of relief as he held him. He let the boy be, knowing that this kid was probably just as lonely as he was tired.

When the boy pulled away he was excited.

"Your here! It worked! I summoned the Dark Brotherhood! I did the chant with the things and it worked!"

Valient chuckled, "Yes, it worked. Now why would a child need one such as myself?"

"I need you to kill Grelod the Kind!"

"Grelod….the kind?"

Valient was confused as to why he would want someone with "The Kind" title killed. Though the name Grelod did seem familiar…

"She is the owner of the orphanage in Riften, where I was sent after my momma died. Grelod the Kind is what they call her. But it is a lie. She isnt kind! She is mean, she hits us, she yells at us, tells us were no good, and wont let anyone adopt us."

It hit Valient like a collapsing house.

"Are you talking about the woman who runs Honorhall?"

"Yes. I want her dead!"

Valient had heard of her. Wander had to deal with the woman when the guard tried to take Ja'al away from her. They had believed Ja'al was an orphan wandering the streets of Riften. He remembered the burning hatred in Wanders eyes after she was able to get Ja'al back. And the injuries Ja'al had sustained while under her care.

He felt his blood boil. He tried his best not to growl in his anger and scare the kid.

"I have a family heirloom you can have as payment. I bet you can get some good coin out of it."

Valient raised up his hand as the boy tried to hand him what looked like a very ornate decorative plate.

Keeping his voice calm and gentle he replied, "I accept the contract, you keep the heirloom. I will do this one for free."

"Are you sure?"

"I know this woman. This one is personal."

Valient stood up. As he looked around at the previously abandoned home. He could tell the boy had been here for several days. Most likely getting whatever food he could through theft. The kid was obviously resourceful. But, perhaps he could make the kids life a little easier, and a bit less lonely until his return.

Able lived nearby. He had a tower between here and Winterhold. Luckily enough, it was Able's downtime between tours so he would be home right about now. He could call in a favor and have him look after the kid. 

He turned toward Aventus.

"It will be best if you remain here until the job is done. I will send a friend over to check on you. He does not live far and can look after you while I complete the contract."

"Is he from the brother hood?"

Valient started to chuckle at the image but then remembered what Able once was and became glad he wasnt.

"No. He is a bard and a good man. Better than me."

Valient then went rummaging through his pack and pulled out his spare cloak and some food, wrapping the cloak around the boy and laying the food at his feet.

"This will help keep you warm and this should last you for a bit until my friend gets here. That way you wont have to steal your food."

"I wasnt stealing food!"

Valient raised his eyebrow at the kid, "Then where did the food come from? Sovengarde?"

Aventus deflated, knowing he had been caught in his lie.

"That's what I thought.", Valient placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. I wont report you to the guard."

Valient then straightened back up and threw his pack over his shoulder.

"Now, the man you will be looking for will have red hair and purple eyes. He will also have rounded points on his ears and he will be carrying a necklace that looks like this."

Valient pulled out a leather cord with a dragons tooth on it. The tooth had runes from the dragon language inscribed on it. 

"Your pretty nice for an assssin." Aventus said as he snuggled into the black fur cloak.

Valient shrugged, "Being a jerk isnt a job requirement."

Valient began to walk away, when he heard Aventus get up and scurry over to him. A tug on his cloak turned him around.

"Please, don't hurt Constance. She is real nice to us. She is a good person."

"Noted. Now you just lay low for a while. Shouldn't take long."

  
  
  


Valient watched the plaza in the early morning waiting for Grelod's assistant to leave on a "shopping trip." He had sent her the letter discreetly through the thieves guild showing interest as a perspective buyer of one of her pieces of "merchandise."

Turns out, the reason Grelod doesnt let anyone adopt the children is that she was selling them. Slavers, pimps and all manner of disgusting vermin were paying her for the kids and would come and take them in the middle of the night after a deal was made. 

How did Valient get this information you ask? Well, it seem that Maven Black Briars observer likes a bit of rough sex and he was more than willing to bend the man over a barrel for the info. It had also served to clear his head for the task ahead which was a nice little side bonus. Pillow talk for the win.

Often his favorite kind of talk to be perfectly honest.

The plan was simple. First, pose as a buyer to get her attention. Second, wait until the young girl leaves and meet with the target. Third, get Grelod alone. Fourth, Hail Sithis.

Luckily, Valient still had the amulet of a thousand faces Able had made for him a couple years back. This way, none would know or remember who he was other than "some dunmer." If they saw him at all.

All he needed was a discreet way to send the message. And who was more discreet than the thieves guild?

Brynjolf, Wander's former guildmate, had been ready to take his head off until he explained the plan. The thieves guild wasn't one for killing people but as soon as he told him why, he promised nobody would hear about it from him or the others.

So now, with the help of Brynjolf himself, they watched and they waited. 

It wasnt long after the "courier" left that the young woman was sent away. Amateur move. She should have waited at least a few hours. How was she not caught yet? Oh wait, its Riften.

The girl leaving the building had been the signal indicated in Grelod's reply message. With that, Valient stepped into the role of a slaver and silently entered the orphanage. While Brynjolf kept an eye out for any surprises and making sure his escape route was secure.

Not that Valient didnt have plan a-z already.

When he walked into the Orphanage Grelod had all the children in a semi circle around her and she was apprantly giving a speech. Valient stayed behind a corner, listening and observing.

Even from his position, he could see the various bruises and small injuries on the children's bodies. He could tell that they were under fed and tired by the way their skin and eyes had dulled. He knew these tactics well. They were being conditioned and broken. Valient decided that her blood wasnt even worth cleaning off his blades.

Once the children began to solemnly meander out of the circle, Valient stepped out of his hiding place and approached. 

"What do you want?" She sneered, "we dont do adoptions here. Get out!"

Without saying a word Valient revealed the coin she had sent in her message. Upon seeing it her attitude changed.

"Oh! I see! Welcome my friend. Come, follow me so we can discuss buisness in private."

Valient had to keep from flinching as she took his arm and led him to a room in the back of the orphanage.

The room turned out to be a small but lavish bedroom, no doubt furnished from the money she made selling the kids in her care. 

Valient closed the door gently behind him once she let go to thread through some papers. 

"Now just let me find the 'adoption' papers for you and then you can pick which child you wish. After that we will discuss payment…."

While Grelod rummaged, her back towards him, he began to let himself change. His nails lengthened to wicked claws and his canines slipped from thier sheaths. He shrugged his cloak off his body and rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt to just above his elbows.

"Ah, here we are now--"

The papers in her hands fell to the floor as Valient grabbed her face, covering her mouth with his hand. Her eyes widened at the monstrous visage he could see reflected in her eyes. His normally red eyes now pitch black, like the Void itself had filled his eye sockets. 

She tried to pull his hand away but to know avail. So, She stabbed him with a small dagger in the chest. The smug smile on her face died as she realized it didnt do anything except stick out of his chest with only a small bit of blood coming from the wound.

Valient looked down at the blade and back up to her smirking, "You want this back or can I keep it?" 

She screamed beneath his hand just as black tendrils shot out from the shadows wrapping around her arms and legs to keep her from repeating any previous action. Another tendril slid underneath the hand grasping Grelod's face and covered her mouth, swallowing all screams and sounds into its inky blackness.

Valient stepped back as he let go, a cold look spreading across his face. He felt Sithis's callous nature seep in as he stood before the terrified woman. 

"How does it feel to be helpless? To be at the mercy of someone stronger than yourself?"

Grelod began to scream and sob, the sound muffled by the tentacle around her mouth.

A wicked grin spread Valient's face, showing off his long canines. 

"I dont normally play with my targets, however…."

Valient thrust his body forward, his face stopping only mere Inches from Grelod's.

"I wanted to make sure you knew what those children out there feel before I send you to my father."

He watched with amusement as her eyes widened, realizing why he was there in the first place.

She tried to thrash around in an effort to break free but more tentacles shot out and wrapped around her, holding her still.

Valient chuckled as he took a step back and slowly took the dagger she stabbed him with, out of his chest. He rinsed the blade off in the wash basin nearby before stepping toward her again, twirling the blade in his hand.

"On second thought, you can have this back." 

He buried the blade into her heart.

"Aventus Arentino sends his regards." 

The walk out of Riften was uneventful as Bryjolf and the thieves guild made minor distractions all over the city to allow for his escape. A feat he was very thankful for. Especially since, using his more monstrous form took a bit more out of him than anticipated.

He may be getting old. Perish the thought.

Valient kept his eyes and ears open for any sign of the brotherhood as he traveled back to Windhelm but saw no one. He wasn't surprised though, since they didn't have the night mother to tell them what to do.

When he got back to the Arentino residence it was late evening. After slipping back into the home, he walked up the stairs to see Aventus asleep in the lap of his beautiful Half elven friend Able. His long red hair in its customary braid but lacking all the fancy bits and baubles that usually adorned his hair while he performed. His clothing was even simple, not the fancy adornments he usually used. He had been definitely on break. 

It almost made Valient feel a little bit guilty at disturbing him. Almost. 

Able was gently singing to the child an old Nordic lullaby while running his hand gently through the child's hair. Valient lingered a bit listening to his voice for a bit before alerting him to his presence.

"Hey." Valient whispered as he reached the landing.

Able glanced up and whispered in an teasing tone, "It is quite dangerous for my reputation to dally with a member of the Dark Brotherhood, retired or otherwise."

Valient quietly walked over and sat next to Able, "And yet, here we are."

"You are just fortunate I was on hiatus and know the meaning of discretion."

"Hmm." Valient grunted, as he looked down at the kid thoughtfully, "How is he?"

"Doing well considering. He is quite strong of mind and conviction for a boy so young. He reminds me a little of you when we first met."

Valient turned toward him an eyebrow raised.

"How so?"

"When we met you had been through a lot of darkness, but instead of letting it tear you down, you fought back. So did this boy."

It hadn't been all him. Able had helped a great deal.

100 years ago Valient had suffered a great betrayal by the brotherhood he had faithfully served for centuries. Able had found him about 50 years ago after wandering aimless and ending up drugged and sold into slavery in the summerset isles. 

Despite being his master for 30 years, Able had treated him like a friend. He had helped give Valient purpose, and to figure out who he was without the Brotherhood. 

Before they moved here to Skyrim 20 years ago Able had released him from servitude, giving him the chance to go anywhere and do anything or anyone he wanted. 

Valient decided to stay by his side, mostly. A decision he had yet to regret.

He looked back at the boy, knowing that this kid had no one to look after him now. Perhaps, he could do what Able did for him.

"Do you think he would make a good apprentice?"

"For who?" Able asked curious as to where this train of thought was going.

"Me."

Able looked down at the boy thoughtfully, "I think he would. What has brought this on?"

Valient stared at the ceiling in thought for a moment, "Perhaps I am getting old and sentimental or I wish to pay forward the good will you have shown me."

"Both perhaps?"

Valient nodded, "Both. Both is true."

"Where would he live?"

"I am building a place in Morthal. It is nearly finished, just a cycle left of work to go. Though Duncan has agreed to help me so it may be less."

"Well, until then, I shall get a hold of a few of my links to help keep an eye on him for you."

"You are going along with this?"

Honestly Valient expected a lecture.

"I have known you for several decades Valient. In that time I have learned that you are far from impulsive. Nearly everything you do has purpose. Even if it is just to give yourself pleasure. Sweet rolls, of course, being the only exception to this rule."

Valient chuckled because it was true. They were his addiction.

"I trust that I do not need to tell you how serious raising a child is. And I trust, that you will take good care of him. I only suggest that you wait until your home is completed."

"That would be the plan."

Valient put his hand on Able's shoulder and leaned in to rest his forehead against Able's, "And thank you for putting so much faith in me."

Able pressed his hand against the back of Valients neck, returning Valients gesture. "You have not given me reason not too."

"Hey, your back.",mumbled Aventus, sleep still heavy in his voice, "Did you do it?"

"It is done. She will trouble you know more."

"And Constance?"

"She lives as requested."

"Good.",Aventus rubbed his eyes still very clearly tired, "I guess I will need to head back to Honorhall now. Are you gonna take me back?"

Able answered first, "No. I will be taking you back. He has to…"

"Report to the brotherhood." Valient finished for him.

"Exactly."

"Will I ever see you again?"

Able used his face to issue a silent question to Valient. Valient answered.

"If we do, Hopefully, the next time we meet, it will be under happier circumstances."

"I hope so too."

Able then turned to Aventus picking him up like he weighed next to nothing, betraying the man's true strength his slimming clothes often hid.

"Come Aventus, let us get you to bed. We are going to need to leave early if we are.to get supplies and return you to riften before the frost comes."

Aventus's answer was to curl up into Able's chest and promptly fall back asleep.

"Thank you again, sparrow"

"Anytime Bat."

Valient stayed long enough to watch Able tuck Aventus into bed before slipping out and disappearing into the night. 

* * *

It took me forever to figure out how Valient was gonna complete the contract. It was driving me insane because I was stuck there for so long. But, I finally figured it out thankfully. Also, the name of the cannabis is from a skyrim mod called cannibus if skyrim. And the tower mentioned Is also another mod called Caranthir Tower. Mods for the win. I hoped you enjoyed this lengthier chapter and the stories I weave for you. Next is the brotherhood. Dun dun Dunn! Rubik. 


	3. Off to be an assassin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valiant needs to get a move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics= Night mother/Sithis speaking telepathically  
> Bold Italics = Valiant speaking telepathically to her.
> 
> I changed this chapter because i felt like i could add a bit more depth to Valient and i wasn't happy with the reunion chapter.

"Now you see how I did that Aventus?"

He nodded, as Valient finished trimming the small purple plant so it didn't choke out its siblings.

"Now go do that to the rest of the plants." Valient pointed his finger at the line of Daedric Poison* plants that lined the outer wall of the green house. "Once you're finished, I will teach you how to tend to the deathbells."

"Okay papa!"

Valient watched as Aventus went after it with the enthusiasm and determination only a ten year old could manage. A proud smile slowly wormed its way across his face as he watched the young boy work.

Was Valient a proud new dad in this moment?

Yes.

Was he going to annoy the void out of Able by gushing over him incessantly the next time he sees him?

Absolutely.

"He learns quick."

Duncan's voice rolled across Valient's ears like rolling thunder from out of nowhere.

"By the fucking void Duncan!" Valient cursed as he spun to face him. "How is a dragon, albeit in the shape of a nord, so quiet?"

Duncan smirked, his slightly too sharp teeth peeking out from his chapped but lush lips.

"Because you taught him how."

"Right." Valient pointed at Duncan. "I fear I have created a monster."

Duncan just chuckled as he leaned against the door frame.

The man was the picture of the ideal nord figure, in his tight trousers, his skin slick with sweat from working outside, and his very shirtless and tanned chest covered in various scars. His long bright blonde hair was tied back in a plait, his storm blue eyes were dull with fatigue, and his broad shoulders and muscle built from hard work and combat were still strung tight from exertion.

It was too bad the man had very little interest in sexual pursuits unless his heat cycle hit him. Valient would have loved to go a few rounds with him back in the day.

But, he didn't blame the man once Duncan fully explained why. He would be afraid too.

He was down for cuddle sessions though.

And due to a thin layer of fat over his muscles and his body radiating heat like a hearthfire, he was perfect for it on cold and blizzardy nights.

Valient was exceptionally thankful for that dragon heat when it saved Able from freezing to death. 

It was how they met him.

"Good kid. Smart." Duncan stated in broken common.

Valient watched as Duncan's eyes began to droop.

"Getting tired there big guy?"

"Hmm.", he grunted as his eyes closed and his body began to lean more heavily against the door frame.

Valient knew then that he had overworked himself again. He was grateful for the help but the man often would get so focused on the task he would forget to take a break, or eat, or even sleep. 

Not that he had anyplace to judge…

Pot kettle and all.

"You know you can tell me no if you need a break. I can do some of it myself."

"Zu'u…," his face scrunched up as he fought the fatigue to speak, "faster."

He was definitely tired if he was slipping into Dova'zul.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean you should work yourself to death."

"Faster...I..." Duncan growled as he tried to find the words in common his tired mind was searching for. "Oblaan, faster…." 

Another growl, he was losing ground.

"Hi...bo."

_Faster I finish, faster you go._

Valient's face scrunched in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Duncan's eyes opened and leveled with Valient's in a very familiar look. It was a look right before he hit someone with the truth.

"Hi Saraan."

_You wait._

Valient knew what he meant and he knew he was right.

Didn't mean he wasn't going to fuss about it anyway.

"I am not stalling." Valient huffed. 

Like a child.

"Yes you are."

Valient turned to see Aventus having looked up from the plant he was working on to speak up.

"Hey now, aren't you supposed to be on my side? I am your dad now."

Aventus put his trimmers down and turned towards him.

"Not when you have been weird about it." Aventus began walking towards him, concern written clearly on his face.

Had he been that obvious?

He expected Duncan to notice, the dragon man had centuries on his long life but if his son was noticing…

Fuck.

"If I didn't know any better, it is like your scared." He stopped right in front of Valient and grabbed his hands in his much smaller ones. "What about the Dark Brotherhood is scaring you pa? Why aren't you going to them? What happened?"

Valient could lie. It wouldn't be all that hard to blow it off as nerves. 

But, when Aventus looked at him with genuine concern in his eyes, he knew he couldn't lie to him. Not when he wanted the boy to trust him. Not while he is trying to teach the boy that adults and more specifically men, even powerful ones like him, feel.

Of course, he didn't need to know every sordid detail. No need to traumatize him already. He was only ten. 

It would come soon enough.

Valient sighed after a long moment and knelt down, still holding Aventus's hands in his.

"You remember what I told you about the last time I was a part of the Dark Brotherhood?"

Aventus nodded, "You had been there for a long time and noticed the new leader was breaking the code and seizing power away from Sithis and the Nightmother."

"Exactly. Do you remember what happened?"

"The leader turned on you and had you killed. You had to reform and ended up in a slavers camp."

Valient took a deep breath, "It wasn't just the leader but the whole sect and my death...was not quick. It took days." Through nearly unending torture because they knew he wasn't mortal like them. They could take their time.

Valient slammed his eyes closed to block out the memory. 

Aventus's hand on his cheek brought him out of it.

"Pa?"

"I'm all right." He nodded before taking the hand from his face and holding it to help ground him.

"They hurt you real bad didn't they? Like Molag Bal?"

"Not quite as bad as him but...close."

"And, is this why you don't want to go?"

"Not, quite." Valient looked down at the floor in order to collect his thoughts. He wasn't sure how to explain it.

Then one of their conversations on the way back from Honorhall hit him and he knew.

"You remember that woman who didn't want anyone to touch her because of the bad things that happened to her? Even though it was years ago?

"You said that it was because sometimes, things can happen to a person that are so bad that it sticks with them. And that when they see something that….."

Valient knew he had figured it out when his eyes lit up with recognition only to go dim with sadness.

"You were reminded...of what happened to you." He finished quietly.

Valient nodded, "I had been fine doing mother's task until I succeeded in contacting them. When I saw the familiar uniform, all the memories that I had forgotten while traveling with uncle Able came back so fast it knocked all courage and confidence I had right out of me."

He still wasn't sure if he was really back on his feet again or if it was only the eye of the storm.

"You told me the same thing happened when you found that mace in Markarth."

"It did."

He could still hear his voice ringing in his head making him want to rip off his own skin.

He hoped that nothing like that would ever come near Aventus. Or if it did. He was there to rip them apart.

A pair of small but muscular arms wrapped around his shoulders effectively breaking him from his thoughts. 

Valient returned the gesture.

Aventus didn't let go as he spoke, "It's okay pa. Those people are long dead and can't hurt you. You have the chance to keep what happened to you and the Brotherhood from happening again. I know you can do it. You are the strongest person I know. I know you will be able to save them."

Were tears falling from Valient’s eyes as he held tight to his son?

Yes.

Was a ten year old boy giving him the exact pep talk he needed to get shit done?

Absolutely.

Valient gently pulled away from Aventus and grabbed the back of his head to press their foreheads together.

"I do not deserve you, you know that?"

Aventus just smiled and said, "Love you too, pa."

  
  


\----

He was still a bit salty having to travel all the way to Falkreath instead of walking next door to Dawnstar. It had been the whole point of putting his homestead in Morthal once he knew what land plots were available. 

The last time he had been to Skyrim's sanctuary it had been there, so logically he had assumed it hadn't moved. 

Of course he had no idea if the purge had reached all the way to Skyrim from the Great War so perhaps they had no choice. Able was more into history than he was. He probably should have asked him first in hindsight.

But oh well, too late now.

Valient walked down the main road leading to Falkreath, stretching out his senses for any sign of his conceiver or mother. He absent-mindedly munched on some trail mix that Wander, his favorite werewolf bosmer, had made for him out of wild game and forage. It kept his hands busy as he walked and it was tasty.

Suddenly Valiant stopped as he turned the bend and saw the gate into Falkreath proper.

Wait a minute….

How did he get all the way to the town before sensing the sanctuary? 

Did he pass it?

Valient turned around and began walking back. When he reached the crossroads about three candle marks later he stopped again.

What in the void?

How did he miss it again?

He should have felt his conceiver's presence by now, if mother hadn't arrived yet.

This was fucking weird.

He turned back around and instead switched from trying to find his parents presence to looking for any sort of sentient energy.

Two candle marks later he felt the presence of four mortals, one werewolf and a vampire from below the ground just off the road. 

When he followed it, he found the door.

This wasn't right. 

Not at fucking all.

This was the door. The design and aesthetic hadn't changed much. 

But the presence of his conceiver was gone. 

Not weakened.

Not faded.

Gone.

This place was completely disconnected and it made Valient incredibly uneasy.

He hoped it was because of the purge Able mentioned. The order having been so devastated that who was left had no idea how to reconnect with their deity.

But he expected it to be like last time. 

Like when the brotherhood turned on him.

This just went from a rescue to a salvage mission.

"Welp, here goes nothing." Valient said to himself as he approached the door.

_Val...her...me…?_

He stopped a few feet from the door.

That was his conceiver's voice and for a split second he felt them again. The comfort of their presence went away as soon as it came. It left him feeling strangely exposed and desperate to get it back. 

Like a child lost in the city after getting separated from their mother.

He had lost contact with them for nearly 150 years, not knowing what had happened. If he perhaps did something wrong. 

But this was different.

Something wasn't right.

Valient tried to stretch out his senses to contact them again but found nothing.

Fuck!

He tried several more times, to the point of a headache, but not another word. 

Then the feeling returned again.

_...ient...shadowmere...lives._

The connection was incredibly weak. It was clearly being blocked by something. But Valient was able to understand.

**_Shadowmere lives?_ **

He looked around and caught site of the familiar black pool his faithful stead called home. Valient ran over to the pool and saw two familiar red eyes staring back at him. The two red eyes moved forward and formed a black snout and long black main that Valient knew like the back of his hand. He felt like he was going to cry.

He had thought they had killed them. 

_Ake...are of...em. B...are… dang...can't see...ou._

The connection with his parent began to fade and Valient began to panic.

**_Arthis? Convciever?_ **

_Lose...con… can't…_

Then it was gone.

**_Dad?_ **

Nothing. The connection was gone. 

Now he was most definitely fucking worried.

They had never had problems contacting him before his betrayal and the Great Purge that happened not a few years later.

Coincidence? He thought not.

But there wasn’t anything to do about it right now.

So, he turned towards his old friend and rested his forehead against the stead's head.

“At least you're here. I am sorry I didn't find you sooner.”

Shadowmere gently rubbed it’s cheek against his face and puffed out air. Hearing the sound of the shadow beings breathing was calming his newly frazzled nerves. With Shadow here, he had something to cling to.

“Thanks.” He replied as he wrapped his arms around Shadowmere’s neck and gave it a light squeeze. 

Then remembering why he was actually here, he pulled back to look Shadowmere in the eyes.

“Now, I know you know why I am here. You remember the drill right?”

Shadowmere nodded.

“Good. Now be good. None of your shenanigans just because I have arrived.”

Shadowmere neighed like a child denied their favorite toy.

“I mean it.”

The second one was annoyed but complacent.”

“That’s my nightmare stead.” Valiant cooed as he scratched the shadow beings ears and smiled. 

“Now go rest. I have a feeling I may need you soon.”

With a silent nod Shadowmere sank back into the poll from whence it had come.

Valiant got up, his strength renewed and walked up to the door.

It was time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently going to go over the reunion chapter and edit it a bit. I wasn't happy with how it was wrtitten. But, if you want to know where i got the Dova, Zul translations. This is it:https://www.thuum.org/
> 
> * Is a plant form the mod Cannibus of Skyrim.


End file.
